wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess Imperial
Notice: Princess Imperial belongs to LifeIsMeh, no one may edit or steal her without LifeIsMeh's permission! This page is currently under construction. All Hail the Future Queen! APPEARANCE Princess Imperial is a bright red SkyWing with golden glasses perched on her long, elegant snout. She is described as short with bright amber eyes. PERSONALITY Princess Imperial is a bookworm and a perfectionist. She will freak out if she finds the smallest flaw in her work. She is especially annoyed when someone disturbs her reading. Imperial is also quiet and shy and doesn't like to interact with other dragons. Sometimes someone could walk past her without noticing she existed at all, making her a master at hiding games. She believes that other dragons are too rude and inconsiderate. Imperial is also clumsy. Unlike her mother, Princess Imperial is persistent and optimistic. Queen Prideful as described her as "a dragon who would struggle on until she and the world are dust." HISTORY During the Great Scalding, appearing as a book worm at the beginning of the story. Then she breifly meets with Princess Tsunami, the headmaster of Jade Mountain Academy. A tsunami appears out of nowhere and destroys the castle. Imperial then sees an injured SeaWing, named Auklet, who turns out to be the youngest SeaWing heir, saving her with her powers. The SeaWing royal family then sends the SkyWing royal family loads of treasure in return for Imperial's actions, causing Queen Prideful to freak out. Imperial appears on her first day attending Jade Mountain Academy, making friends with Peril, the firescale Lacewing, a LeafWing/SilkWing hybrid orphan, and Peacemaker, a RainWing-NightWing hybrid who is obsessed with strawberries. She helps Peacemaker cope with his visions of his past as Darkstalker and enchants a strawberry dispenser to comfort him. She later meets Alder, the prankster and has a crush on her, Frostblast, an icescale, and Starspeaker, the "failure" of her class. To her surprise, she quickly befriends the dragons. Imperial also gains a lot of bullies. She is frequently bullied by Taro, a RainWing who is jealous of her animus abilities, and Stormbringer, a powerless NightWing. On the second week of attending Jade Mountain Academy, she learned that animus magic has stopped throughout the kingdom and she is the only one who can use it. She also crowned as the foursquare champion of her school, and Alder manages to blow up the Academy (again, on accident). Imperial decides to take her friends to the Sky Kingdom during the reconstruction of the Academy. Clay comes along. At the palace, her mother meets Peril and discovers that the firescale and Clay are engaged. Enraged, Queen Prideful locks Peril into her old cell and exiles Clay back to Jade Mountains. After the Academy was rebuilt, Imperial manages to free and sneak Peril out. They fly back to Jade Mountains with their friends and meet the Pantalan dragons, who are in desperate need of help. Lacewing finds her mother, Cricket, and the HiveWing informs the hybrid's that her father is currently being controlled by a plant called the Breath of Evil. Desperate, she reveals the "secret weapon" to destroy the plant, which was Imperial's animus powers. Despite the pestering of the newcomers, Imperial refuses and unsuccessfully attempts to convince them she was not the solution to their problems. After hours of arguing, she finally gives in and promises to do the best she can to accomplish one task for them: bringing Clearsight back. To her surprise, she accomplishes this task. Clearsight finds a way to defeat the plant and free the infected dragons. All the Pantalan dragons leave except for LaceWing. During this time, Peacemaker wrote a song "Strawberries the Size of a Scavenger's Head" for the Pantalan dragons before they left. Soon after this, reports of humans from lands far away increase in Pyrrhia, coming with advance technology. Tensions rise among the inhabitants as the newcomers are depleting the continent's resources rapidly. Soon, the dragons decide to declare war on the scavengers. Meanwhile, Imperial is working to fix animus magic. She was journeying to the residence of the ancient animus, Turtle, when she is captured by Crimson. She learns that Crimson was part of the Pack, who were responsible for her parent's and Queen Ruby's death. Imperial also meets Lacewing's brother, whom Lacewing kills out of rage. While Lacewing was confronting her brother, Imperial manages to sneak out, only to be caught by Crimson again. There, they confess their feelings for each other and Crimson agrees to ditch the Pack for her. Meanwhile, Queen Prideful recieved knews about Crimson's betrayal and sent warriors to punish him. Crimson and the warriors start fighted, but Imperial broke up the fight and attempted to explain the truth. The warriors stubbornly refused to listen but retreated back to the Sky Kingdom. Imperial realizes Lacewing was still held hostage by the Pack and decides to consult her friends for help. They set of towards the Ice Kingdom, where the Pack currently resides. RELATIONSHIPS This section is a W.I.P. Crimson Imperial at first feels annoyed for Crimson's protection, but soon becomes good friends along their journeys, saving each other many times. Imperial later confesses during the Great Scalding War that she has had a crush on Crimson since they first met. The two are currently dating. Lacewing Lacewing was the first friend Imperial had at Jade Mountain Academy. Imperial shares many similarities with Lacewing, thus making it easy for understandment and a strong bond between the dragons. Imperial cares deeply for Lacewing. She wants Lacewing to do the right thing and keep her safe. They are willing risk their lives to save each other. After Lacewing sacrifices herself so Imperial could live, the princess mopes for months and erects a statue in honor of her lost friend. TRIVIA * Imperial owns a pet turtle named Jade and a budgerigar named Emerald. * Imperial is secretly a matchmaker; she loves shipping and will enchant if her ships are not canon. Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (LifeIsMeh) Category:Animus